TheElevatorPlanet
TheElevatorPlanet, also known simply as TEP or his real name Max, is an elevator enthusiast/videographer based in Chicago, IL. As well as elevators, TEP also films school buses and makes Funding Credit videos. He is also known for his very sarcastic and dry comments. History TEP has been interested in elevator since he was very young, just like every other people in the community. The first elevator he was interested in was the elevator at the Sea Lion Caves in Coos Bay Oregon. Other childhood elevators include (but are not limited too) the U.S. elevator at the University of Oregon Library, the glass Montgomery elevator at the Museum of Science and Industry, the elevator at the Powell's city of book in Portland Oregon (Dover Impluse and U.S.), the glass elevator at the Doubletree Lloyd Center In Portland Oregon, and the elevator at Doubletree in Portland Oregon. H grew in Oregon but was born and currently resides in Illinois, Chicago. One of his favorite elevator companies is U.S. because there were a lot of U.S. elevators in the area's that he visited/grew up in Oregon. Community involvement TEP watched his first video and officially started watching the community when he was home sick in mid 2009, which was a video of a ThyssenKrupp fire service demo by Neaelevators. He actually watched one of Dieselducy's non elevator videos way before that not knowing that he was into elevators. He officially joined the community on February 14th, 2011. Other hobbies TEP has been into logo's/Funding credits again since he was a kid. Ever since he saw the funding credits for an Old Victory Garden episode he has been interested. He also has a major interest/obsession with hotels, although he has not posted any videos of them. When he was young, he would take frequent trips from Oregon to Illinois by car to visit family and along the way he stayed in a lot of Hotels. One of the things that he looked forward to when going to a hotel was seeing what type of elevator they had. TEP has gained in interest in school buses over the last couple years. This is his fairly recent hobby. He sometimes will pull out his iPhone and document the ride on the bus. He gets along very well with his bus drivers. Camera history *Insigna (unknown series) (2010-2011) *Sony Handycam(2011-2013) *Apple iPhone (2012 - present) (NOTE:He just got a new camera and will get the name for it later) Trivia *His first camera was an Insigna camera. His primary camera is his iPhone. *He loves heavy metal musics. Five Finger Death Punch is his favorite band, he also likes Black Veil Brides, Disturbed, My Darkest Days, Korn and Linkin Park, *His channel name is not a rip off from TheElevatorChannel's channel name *He loves astronomy and science and believes in it. *His favorite elevator is the elevator at the University of Oregon library. *He is currently studying Film in school. External links *TheElevatorPlanet's YouTube channel Category:Elevator filmers from the United States